A chemical protective suit is in use that comprises a head portion for covering the part of a human body extending from the top of the head to the neck, a body portion for covering the part of a human body extending from the chest to the abdomen, a pair of arm portions for covering the parts of a human body extending from the shoulders to the wrists, a pair of leg portions for covering the parts of a human body extending from the abdomen to the calves, and a pair of foot portions for covering the parts of a human body extending from the calves to the toes. The aforementioned portions are integrated into a unitary body by integrating a plurality of sheet fabric pieces.
A pair of gloves for covering the portions of a human body extending from the wrists to the fingers are connected to the chemical protective suit beforehand. Thus, the human body is shut off from the environment when the chemical protective suit is fitted on the human body.